macrocreatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Macro Sonic Dating Sim
The Macro Sonic Dating Sim (Or MSDS) is a Flash based Dating Simulation game created by Tempy, starting in January 1, 2007 with the first Public Beta, till its finished release in October 1, 2008, with an Updated version in December 31, 2009. Macro Sonic Dating Sim - the game When you start the game, you are given the choice of three Classic Sonic characters, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower or Mighty the armadillo. You then wake up in your room knowing only your name and that you are on a quest to date a Macro girl, or at least, to make a girl Macro. In a short interactive cutscene, you are introduced first to Amy Rose, and then Tikal, who gives your first shot at chatting up a girl. You are then given a free run. You have a limited amount you can do in a day, as you get tired and need to rest, but you can chat up girls, take them on dates, but need to work and other things to build up your stats to give you a better chance with the girls (Who will often give very clear hints what stats they want to look for). Different ones of the four girls (Amy Rose, Tikal Echidna, Princess Sally Acorn & Sonia Hedgehog) and three boys (Sonic, Tails & Mighty) would appear at different locations in patterns which could be easily worked out with a bit of skill. Once in a while, an Event would happen that would give you a big boost with the girl/guy of your choice or a Chaos Emerald would appear. With Chaos Emeralds, you needed to have a Random-ish object in order to 'collect' the emerald, else you could come back the next day for a chance to meet Shadow or Rouge for a chance to win the emerald in a simple quiz, OR, a third option, if you failed, you could track the thief down and buy the emerald from them. Once you had gotten your chosen girl to a set level (Girlfriend) you could take her on a date to a hotel for the night, where you had an interactive sex scene. If you gave the girl enough emeralds, it wasn't too hard to enter the Macro side of the game, where you had an interactive sex scene, like the hotel, but with the Macro version of the girl or guy. The game had a number of endings like the girl not growing, the girl growing but ending up killing you etc, which all depended on choices and how well you did in the game. MSDS.1 In December 31, 2009, after a bit of asking, Tempy finally decided to go back to MSDS and do a major fix, named as 'Macro Sonic Dating Sim . 1' (Point One), this Updated version gave a few graphic fixes, major bug fixes and spelling fixes to the game, which made it 'bug free' and a bit easier for people having problems due to errors, However, many haven't noticed some of these fixes, as some of the bugs were far from common. To add to this update, Tempy also added a much requested Save Feature, which allowed you to save your progress on your computer to carry on later. This feature was based on skills and knowledge on another game project, Paradise Hotel. However, despite all these fixes, MSDS.1 hasn't gotten attention that the original had. MSDS 2 & the stolen copies A hidden gallery of images in MSDS showed a test shot of 'MSDS 2', a sequel to the game. It showed Sonic on screen in an Iso-Metric world. In conversation, Tempy has stated that MSDS would be bigger and feature a 'customizable' character that can move though the game's world. However, nothing further has happened with this game and no more info has appeared. One reason Tempy has stated for NOT working on MSDS2 is the amount of stolen copies of the first. Many sites have taken the game from his site and posted it on there site or file sharing sites in order to either make money for themselves or to stop support and feedback going to Tempy, who has revealed a number of times via his site and other locations, that he is very much against 'stolen' work like this. As well as the stolen copies leading to a lack of MSDS2, he has also said part of it is the lack of feedback and 'support' for the project and that he can't see why he "should waste his time on something for people that is just going to lead to people stabbing him in the back" and would thus prefer to do games where he will get something back. Other than 'stolen' copies of the game, rumours are that a 'hacked' version of the original release is floating around which increases Rouge/Shadow encounters and is far from supported by the creator. Many 'spam' sites have taken the name of MSDS in order to get people to their sites, showing that the game is probably a lot more popular than believed by the creator. Category:Sofia